


A New Romance

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [15]
Category: D (Band), DIAURA, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Newly single Ruiza has set his sights on Yo-ka to be his next boyfriend. The only flaw in his plan is that Yo-ka is a popular singer, and Ruiza is far from being the only vampire who wants to get his hands on him.Written in 2016.





	A New Romance

**Title:** A New Romance  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Yo-ka (Diaura) x Ruiza (D), mentions of Hakuei (Penicillin/Solo) x MiA (Mejibray)  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural  
**Warning:** Groupies, sex, some language  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me. I own the writing and the idea only.  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Newly single Ruiza has set his sights on Yo-ka to be his next boyfriend. The only flaw in his plan is that Yo-ka is a popular singer, and Ruiza is far from being the only vampire who wants to get his hands on him.  
**Author's Comment:** I didn't intend for Ruiza to be such a slobbering groupie whoops. Ruiza has mentioned wanting Yo-ka in the final chapter of When Nightmares Become Reality and he tells Hiroki he'll get another ticket to his live so he can bring a date. Ruiza's narrative will primarily take place in the vampire zones. I wanted to incorporate Diaura as a band to show that vampires are much like humans in that they enjoy music and concerts and performing. Also, I picked Yo-ka for Ruiza's boyfriend because there's an adorable picture of them standing together from the Mad Tea Party lives back in 2013. I adored the picture so he was my logical choice.

_“What will you do though? Being single isn’t your forte.”_

_That made him sound like some desperate slut who couldn’t function without a boyfriend. Or girlfriend, although those were rarer. “Oh, I have some ideas. Remember that gorgeous man at the club with the beautiful voice and the black and blonde hair?”_

_Asagi snorted. “You’re ogling Yo-ka now? You’ll have to fight off his admirers before you can get your hands on him.”_

_Ruiza grinned. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”_

Getting Yo-ka’s attention had proved more difficult than Ruiza had anticipated. Whenever Diaura performed, Ruiza was only one of Yo-ka’s many admirers who wanted the beautiful vocalist in their beds. Some of them were vulgar about their desires: projecting sexual thoughts to Yo-ka (also to Kei, Shoya, and Tatsuya) so loudly that even Ruiza could pick up on them. He sighed softly as he looked at the stage. For Yo-ka’s sake, he hoped he’d closed off his thoughts.

The vampire next to him in the skimpy red dress was hardly being subtle with her thoughts or actions. She looked like she’d come out of the dress whenever she leaned forward. From what Ruiza had seen, Yo-ka wouldn’t notice her. He turned his gaze back to the stage to see Yo-ka’s gray contacted eyes wander the audience during an instrumental solo. He looked especially gorgeous tonight in a simple white button up, black tie, and black skinny jeans. All these admirers here, and yet Ruiza still had hope. He didn’t stalk Yo-ka, wasn’t using his connections to other musically inclined friends to arrange a meeting. No, he’d do this the old fashioned way and see if his continued presence at Diaura lives would spark some recognition for Yo-ka. If not, well… he’d dealt with rejection before.

Ruiza pushed his thoughts aside as Yo-ka started to sing again. His eyes fluttered shut, gloved hands clasped around his microphone as he swayed in place. Had he, Shoya, Kei, and Tatsuya been human they would surely have gone on to success in the music industry. They weren’t just gorgeous, they were amazingly talented. Yo-ka’s lyrics stirred his soul, made him want to know behind the man behind the words. He froze as Yo-ka opened one eye and looked straight at him. Had he heard…? Yo-ka gave Ruiza a half smile then spun away, holding his microphone to Kei’s lips so he could sing along with him.

 

_Yo-ka smiled at me!_ Ruiza exclaimed to MiA, practically bouncing in his platform boots as he stepped outside.

_Did he? Great! Were you wearing something sexy?_

Ruiza doubted his fashion choice had drawn Yo-ka’s gaze. He wore a black t-shirt with the Cheshire cat on it, little black shorts with striped thigh highs, and his boots. _Not really. I was thinking about Diaura’s music, how Yo-ka’s lyrics can be so soul stirring. He sang Lily tonight._

_That is a beautiful song. Are you sure you don’t want me to talk to Tsuzuku for you? He’s friends with Yo-ka._

Ruiza wrinkled his nose. _Thanks for the offer, but no. I don’t want to seem like I’m desperate and have to rely on connections just to talk to him._ He wanted a date, not a business interview.

_Fair enough. If you change your mind…_ MiA trailed off, distracted by a shirtless Hakuei coming out of the bathroom and toweling off his hair. _…I need to go._ He severed the connection before Ruiza had a chance to respond. He wouldn’t dare contact MiA for the rest of the night. He didn’t want to scar himself with visuals of what his boss looked like in bed. Great. Now he was remembering “hearing” MiA’s thoughts on that.

Shuddering, Ruiza glanced down at the ticket clasped in his hand. Three more days until he could see Diaura—and Yo-ka—in front of him again. Maybe he should wear a Diaura shirt next time.

 

_The day of the live_

 

Ruiza watched as Yo-ka shrugged out of his black leather jacket, more than a few vampires watching hungrily. He’d worn a clingy white tank top under it-that and the black skinny jeans + boots combination he seemed to favor. (Not that Ruiza was paying attention to Yo-ka’s outfits. Nope. Definitely not.) He was so gorgeous! Yo-ka raked his gloved fingers through his hair, mussing the black and blonde strands as he sang.

During the next song Yo-ka came to the front of the stage. Whenever he sang Horizon he’d always lean down and take someone’s hand, holding it for a verse or two before he’d take someone else’s hand and do the same. It was his own way of connecting with his audience. Ruiza joined the others in holding out his hand. He really didn’t expect Yo-ka to take his hand. So it came as a complete shock when Yo-ka leaned over the stage to curl his fingers around Ruiza’s. If he had a pulse, Ruiza’s heart would be pounding since he was hand in hand with Yo-ka and gazing into his eyes. Ruiza swallowed as he clutched Yo-ka’s gloved hand. He’d longed for this moment, for Yo-ka’s acknowledgement for over a month now. Ever since the first live.

_Who are you?_ Yo-ka asked, thoughts brushing his. He kept singing despite carrying on a mental conversation with Ruiza. Impressive. Ruiza still struggled to talk to someone aloud while having a vampire conversation.

_R-Ruiza,_ he stammered. Great. So much for projecting confidence.

Yo-ka winked at him. _Nice to meet you, Ruiza._ He grinned and pulled his hand back before sauntering off to the right side of the stage, leaving a spellbound Ruiza behind. The rest of the live seemed to go by in a blur. What an amazing night. Yo-ka took his hand, asked his name, and the band played songs he loved.

Little did he know things were about to get even better.

“Thank you, Tokyo!” Yo-ka grinned as he looked at his audience. “We’re glad to perform for you tonight. Our next live is on Halloween so everyone dress up. We have our costumes already and are curious to see yours!”

“It’s also Yo-ka’s birthday,” Shoya chimed in.

Birthday? Yo-ka must be young if he still celebrated his birthday. Ruiza would be buying a ticket for that live. He’d just have to figure out what to wear. He’d been a pirate last year so he could either wear that costume again or buy a new one. Ruiza made a mental note to see if Tsunehito wanted to go Halloween shopping with him.

Diaura talked a little longer, hinting at their costumes before they all took a bow and left the stage—with the exception of Yo-ka. He bent down to retrieve his discarded jacket, a playful smirk quirking his lips as he sauntered to the front of the stage. The Yo-ka fans watched in anticipation. Sometimes after a live Yo-ka would pick a lover or two to come backstage with him. He sucked in a breath as Yo-ka locked eyes with him again. Yo-ka jumped off the stage and approached Ruiza, stopping in front of him.  “Come with me?” he asked as he held out his hand.

Ruiza grinned. “Hell yeah.” He gladly took Yo-ka’s offered hand. What fool would say no? Ignoring the dirty looks from other vampires (the women looked especially murderous), Ruiza followed Yo-ka backstage to a private dressing rom. Ruiza quirked an eyebrow at the couch, assuming they’d wind up there. They’d have to move Yo-ka’s change of clothes first. “You were amazing tonight.” He gave Yo-ka a flirty smile and reached out to run his hand down the other man’s chest, eager to finally get his hands on him. Fuck, he’d wanted Yo-ka the first night he and Asagi came to see them live. Urges he had to suppress and conceal, not wanting to subject Asagi to this again.

“Thanks.” Yo-ka tilted his head. “That man you’re thinking of…” he trailed off.

Oops. Ruiza hadn’t meant for Yo-ka to hear his thoughts. “My maker,” he explained. “He’s my off and on lover. The first time I saw you live, I was with him.”

Yo-ka tossed his jacket on the couch. “I take it you’re no longer together if you’re here with me?” His gloves went next and he smoothed damp hair back again.

“We aren’t. He has a human lover now and I,” Ruiza reached out to comb his fingers through Yo-ka’s hair. “I am here with you.” And happy to be there.

Yo-ka’s hands dropped to Ruiza’s waist. “I like that you are.” One hand moved up his side in a slow caress, Yo-ka drinking in the sight of him. Ruiza silently thanked MiA for pushing him to wear a short black skirt and garters tonight along with a Diaura shirt. Yo-ka obviously enjoyed this outfit. “You’re beautiful, Ruiza.”

“Is that why you chose me?” Ruiza grinned as Yo-ka started walking them backwards. He let go of Ruiza’s waist so he could sit. Ruiza took Yo-ka’s offered hands and slid into his lap, smirking when Yo-ka dropped his hands to his thighs.

“I didn’t choose you just because you’re beautiful.” Yo-ka slowly caressed his thighs. “I chose you because your thoughts are different. You desire me, but you aren’t standing in the audience just to watch me. You like my music. Our music. I sensed your thoughts a few times before and was starting to recognize you. So I acted.”

Ruiza smiled. Yo-ka had noticed his thoughts before? Good thing he wasn’t one of the desperate pervs that just imagined having sex with him. “Well, I’m glad you did.” He slid his hands into Yo-ka’s hair and kissed him, reaching for his mind to share his thoughts and desires with him. How pleased he was to be the one in Yo-ka’s lap. Yo-ka responded to his kiss, both starting slow then deepening the kiss as Yo-ka gripped his thighs. Oh he really did like kissing this man.

_I want to get my fangs in your thighs,_ Yo-ka growled.

Ruiza smirked against his lips. _What’s stopping you?_ He pushed his hands up Yo-ka’s shirt to feel his chest while they kissed. Yo-ka soon broke the kiss and moved them to lay Ruiza down on the couch. Ruiza slid his hands back into Yo-ka’s hair, a soft moan leaving his lips as the black and blonde vampire kissed his thighs. Fangs scraped against his skin, Yo-ka teasing him at first before biting. Ruiza gave black and blonde strands a playful tug, grinning as Yo-ka brushed his thoughts again to show how much he enjoyed the taste of Ruiza’s blood. How he wanted to taste more of him. Yo-ka raised his head as he drew back so he could look into Ruiza’s eyes as he slowly licked his fangs clean. Fuck. That was hot. “Come here, gorgeous.” Ruiza reached for him and pulled him closer so he could kiss him again. Yo-ka pushed him back down against the couch, hands wandering up his skirt as they kissed.

They were so caught up in kissing and touching each other that Shoya’s presence wasn’t acknowledged until he was in the room. “Hey, Yo-chan, we’re going out for…” Shoya paused, a flush stealing over his cheeks as he looked at the entwined couple on the couch.

“Can’t you knock?” Yo-ka griped, raising his head from Ruiza’s neck to glower at the bassist.

Shoya scowled at him. “Can’t you wait to fuck your fans until you’re at your apartment?” he retorted.

Ruiza certainly wouldn’t object to going home to Yo-ka. “We can go to mine if you prefer.” If he was as popular as Yo-ka he wouldn’t want fans coming to his home. They’d probably remember the address and become unwanted nuisances.

Shoya turned away. “Go wherever. Just stop fucking in your dressing room!” he complained, slamming the door behind him.

Ruiza couldn’t help but laugh as he ran his fingers through Yo-ka’s hair, pulling him back to his neck. He wanted more of those bites and kisses. “I take it this isn’t the first time Shoya has caught you with a lover?”

“It’s not. Shoya shouldn’t complain though,” Yo-ka murmured against Ruiza’s neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine as fangs brushed his skin. “We aren’t naked. Yet.” He smirked against the tender skin before biting him again. The bite didn’t last long and Yo-ka drew back to kiss Ruiza, cutting his tongue on the blonde’s fangs to share his blood. Ruiza licked his fangs clean when Yo-ka broke the kiss.

“Your blood is delicious.” He smiled playfully before hooking his legs around Yo-ka and rolling them over. Oh Yo-ka did look lovely in this new angle. Ruiza leaned in to kiss him again, smirking as Yo-ka grabbed his ass. Ruiza knew he had a great ass that guys couldn’t resist. _Should we relocate to one of our apartments? We can go to mine. I understand if you don’t want me knowing where you live._

Yo-ka broke the kiss and shook his head. “No, we can go to mine. I don’t think you’re a crazed fan.”

Ruiza couldn’t help but laugh. “If I was, you’d already be naked and I’d be on my knees.”

Arousal darkened Yo-ka’s eyes. “Mm, on your knees?” He obviously liked that thought.

Ruiza’s smile turned wicked as he sent Yo-ka  a visual of him kneeling before him, hands holding Yo-ka’s hips while he worked his cock with his tongue. Yo-ka’s eyes fluttered shut as he pictured it. “Something you want?” Ruiza teased.

“Oh fuck yes.”

Laughing, Ruiza slid off of Yo-ka. “Take me home so you can get me on my knees then.” And in Yo-ka’s bed.

Yo-ka didn’t bother changing. He shrugged back into his jacket then grabbed a bag, stuffing his spare clothes in them before slinging it over his shoulder. Yo-ka took Ruiza’s hand. “Run with me.”

Ruiza always loved a good run through the Tokyo night. “Sure.” Ruiza followed Yo-ka outside then took off down the street after him. He easily kept pace with Yo-ka’s longer legs. The other man may be taller, but Ruiza was fast. They raced through the city occasionally pulling each other into parks or alleys for kisses or to nip at each other’s necks, hands roaming over bodies and up shirts (or skirt), teasing and promising more to come.

“You don't live much further, do you?” Ruiza grumbled as he pulled back. He was about to shove Yo-ka against a tree and suck him off then and there if they didn’t get inside soon.

Yo-ka smirked, hair disheveled and jacket hanging off his shoulder. “Just down the street.” He winked then ran off. Ruiza followed him to a building, watching as Yo-ka leapt onto the rooftop then over to the balcony of the apartment building next to it. So this was where Yo-ka lived. Interesting. Some vampires preferred apartments (grabbing corner or top floor apartments) while others, like Asagi, wanted the space and comfort of a house. They jumped from balcony to balcony until Yo-ka reached his own. Ruiza wasn’t surprised that it was a top floor and corner apartment. Fewer neighbors this way. He opened the door, sliding an arm around Ruiza’s waist and escorting him inside. “Welcome to my home.” He shut the door behind them, giving Ruiza a chance to look around the living room. One window was floor to ceiling windows that currently had heavy velvet curtains drawn over them. In the middle of the room sat a black leather couch and chairs with a coffee table, a huge TV dominating one wall. Ruiza glanced at the couch then Yo-ka with a playful smirk before going over to the window so he could pull the curtains aside. He gazed out on the skyline, thinking about how much this city had changed in all the years he’d known it. Just imagine how different Tokyo would be in ten, twenty years.

“Liking the view?”

“Mm, yes.” Ruiza turned to face Yo-ka again. “This view is better though.” Cheesy yet true. He grinned as Yo-ka laughed. This would probably just be a one time thing, but he’d enjoy himself while he could. Ruiza stepped away from the window to join Yo-ka, sliding his arms around his neck and pressing close to him. “Didn’t you want me on my knees?” he murmured in his ear.

Yo-ka’s hands moved down his back to tug at his skirt. “I do.”

Ruiza backed Yo-ka up to push him against the wall. He kissed him, fingers tangling in black and blonde hair before he slowly lowered himself to his knees and released his grip on Yo-ka’s hair. Yo-ka watched in anticipation while Ruiza unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down his thighs. Oh he was perfect. Ruiza leaned in and slowly dragged his tongue up the length of Yo-ka’s cock enjoying the sound of his answering moan. Yo-ka had such a beautiful voice. Ruiza looked forward to making him moan even more. Finding out if Yo-ka was as vocal in bed as he was on stage. Yo-ka plunged his fingers into Ruiza’s hair when the blonde continued to tease him with his tongue.

“Ruiza,” Yo-ka growled. “Tease.”

The blonde smirked. He knew he was a tease. He decided to give Yo-ka a break, slowly taking him into his mouth. The other vampire’s breath caught as he gripped Ruiza’s hair tighter. Ruiza hummed around him enjoying the shudder of pleasure that went through Yo-ka as he felt the vibrations.

“R-Ruiza… Mm…”

_Like that?_ Ruiza teased him.

“Fuck,” Yo-ka groaned in response. “Yes.” He rocked his hips forward to get deeper. Ruiza started to bob his head letting Yo-ka guide the pace as Ruiza welcomed him back into his mouth with each thrust.

 

 

“R-Ruiza,” Yo-ka gasped out his name. “Mm… Almost…” He gripped Ruiza’s hair tighter as he thrust his hips forward again, pushing deeper into Ruiza’s welcoming mouth. He knew Yo-ka was nearing his limit so he hummed around him sucking a little harder to bring him to his orgasm. Yo-ka’s hips trembled in his hands as he continued to thrust into Ruiza’s mouth. It didn’t take much longer before he came with a shout of Ruiza’s name, gripping his hair almost painfully. Ruiza took everything Yo-ka gave him and licked him clean before letting him slide out of his mouth. “Damn,” Yo-ka breathed. “You’re amazing.”

Ruiza smiled wickedly. “I know my talents.”

Yo-ka reached down to grasp Ruiza’s arms and pull him to his feet. He tugged him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Ruiza’s tongue as he pressed him close. “Mm, I’m curious to see your other talents now.” He stepped out of his pants then grabbed Ruiza by the waist. Yo-ka hoisted him up, Ruiza wrapping his legs around his hips as Yo-ka walked them to the bedroom. He was just as excited for this next part as Yo-ka was. Yo-ka set him down on the bed and crawled over top of him, kissing him again as he fumbled under Ruiza’s skirt to get his zipper down. Ruiza lifted his hips so Yo-ka could pull the skirt and his underwear down. They fumbled with each other’s remaining clothes, hands exploring newly bared skin once the shirts were tossed aside. It was surreal to think that he was finally getting Yo-ka like he’d wanted him. Finally getting his hands on this man.

Ruiza definitely owed MiA a drink after this.

*

Licking Yo-ka’s blood from his fangs, Ruiza glanced at the clock. About an hour until the sun rose. That would give him enough time to dress and get back to his own apartment. Maybe stop at the conbini for a snack although a blood pack would be more suitable for the occasion. Yo-ka had taken a lot out of him. Ruiza reluctantly got out of bed and started to gather his clothes. At least Yo-ka had undressed him in the bedroom. It would spare him from having to go around the apartment picking up clothes.

“What are you doing?” Yo-ka asked. He rolled over onto his side to watch Ruiza.

“Getting dressed.”

Yo-ka rolled his eyes. “I can see that,” he said dryly. “Why are you getting dressed when I’m here naked?”

Ruiza blinked. “I… assumed that now that we’ve fucked, you’d tell me to go home.” He was no stranger to one night stands so he knew better than to expect Yo-ka would let him stay the night.

He was surprised to see Yo-ka look insulted. “Ruiza! I’m not going to kick you out, especially at this hour.” He patted the mattress. “Come back to bed.”

“You want me to stay?” Ruiza couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Either he’d made a really good impression or Yo-ka was nice and liked his lovers to stay the day. Maybe it was both.

“Only if you want it too.”

As if he’d say no. Ruiza dropped his clothes and got back into bed with Yo-ka. The other vampire wrapped his arm around him and pulled him up against his side. “I wasn’t eager to leave,” Ruiza explained. “I figured I’d spare us both the awkward ‘well that was fun but time for you to go’ speech.”

 “I don't do shit like that. If I bring someone home to my apartment, it’s to stay the day. If I just wanted a casual fuck we would’ve fucked on the dressing room couch.”

“To Shoya’s horror,” Ruiza added, prompting both to laugh. He snuggled closer to Yo-ka with a sigh of contentment. “I’m glad you’re not that type of vampire.” It always wrecked a good night—unless both parties were solely interested in casual sex only. Ruiza had wanted Yo-ka too long to just be interested in that.

Yo-ka lazily groped for the sheets. “This way we can fuck again once the sun goes down.”

Ruiza grinned. Not only did he get to stay but Yo-ka wanted to have more sex with him? This really was turning into the perfect night.

**Notes**  
1) Yo-ka's overall look for this fic is from the Horizon PV. Same hair, same outfit. The clothes he wears for the next live are based on his outfit from the Moratorium PV.  
2) The part with Yo-ka leaning down and taking Ruiza's hand is based on my own glorious experience with D. Asagi leaned over while singing, took my hand, and gazed into my eyes.  
3) I apologize for the glossed over sex scene and complete fail of a blowjob scene. My smut muse completely died on me and I didn't want this to sit around rotting on my hardrive forever while I struggled with the sex.  
4) I have the next few parts planned out for this one. I'm debating between doing my giant Mejibray ghost series for NaNoWriMo or finishing up To Love a Vampire for it so depending on that, updates could be coming soon or they could be delayed. I still have a few days to decide.  



End file.
